


Addiction

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), Lubava21



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Killgrave/Jessica Jones, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Музыка: Third Realm — She's My Addiction, видео: Джессика Джонс
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Zebediah Killgrave, Luke Cage/Jessica Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: Third Realm — She's My Addiction, видео: Джессика Джонс


End file.
